


What happens when the lights go out

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual, Dominance, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Masturbation, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: A series of memories jughead calls to mind when he's alone at night.





	What happens when the lights go out

He had been lying on his bed, thinking about Betty. He hadn't realised how dirty it would get. He had just been thinking about her eyes. Her bright green eyes, the way they caught his when he'd been staring at her across the room; her soft pink lips, that fitted so perfectly against his. Innocent thoughts. Then he started to think about her perky breasts, atop with pink buds, that hardened when he touched them. He thought about the pale panes of skin on her stomach, that tensed when he ran his tongue over her. Then he thought about where his tongue went after that. He absentmindedly moved his hand into his boxers. Memories of what he and Betty had done started to wash over him. 

*****

 

"Are you sure you want this?"  
"Yes. Positively." Betty said, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
He desperately tried to keep a distance between them to hide the boner between his legs. He walked towards the bed, and dropped her on it before covering her. She moaned softly before flipping them so she was straddling him. She then started grinding against him.  
"Somebody's excited." She said pressing herself against his arousal, causing his hips to involuntarily buck up.  
"Sorry... Sorry."  
"It's ok. I like it." She said, dipping her hand into his boxers.  
They were wet when she pulled them out. He let out a guttural moan, thrusting his hips up again.  
"Fuck... Betty..."  
She locked eyes with him as she licked her fingers. He looked back at her with hooded eyes. Who knew one day Betty Cooper would one day lick his excitement off her fingers. This did not help jughead. He got even harder, his jeans threatening to rip.  
"Betty can you..." He moaned, trying to unzip his pants. This was difficult, as they were so strained.  
There was a wet patch on his boxers, which they both noticed. She pulled her own shorts down, revealing her equally wet panties.  
He sat up, and moved Betty so she was under him.  
"Do you want to touch them?" She asked when she noticed he was staring at her breasts.  
"Can I?"  
She answered him with a kiss, thrusting her hips up. He was apprehensive at first, but he was a hormonal teenager, so that didn't last long. He was pretty sure he wouldn't either. He cupped them in his hands, noticing how her nipples were strained up against the fabric of her bra. She leaned in to kiss him, moaning in to his mouth as he intertwined his to tongue with hers.  
"Take it off." She groaned, climbing on to his lap, making it hard for him not to shoot off in his pants.  
He reached round her back, and fumbled awkwardly with the clasp, before it fell away from her body, revealing her milky flesh. After a few moments of him gawking at her, she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"They're small, aren't they?  
Not wanting her to feel ashamed of her body, or that he was displeased, he quickly covered one of her rose coloured nipples, and started to suck on it. She moaned loudly, and tipped her head back. Her moans were music to him, but he wanted her to scream. 

 

*****

 

And scream she did. They way she cried his name had him ready to bust in his boxers, but he some how held it in. He thought back to how her voice rang in his ears. He moaned quietly as he pleasured himself, gyrating his hips into his hand. This wasn't going to last long. 

*****

He cautiously moved his hands to her soaked undergarments.  
"Take them off." She begged, her voice dripping with need.  
He didn't need to be told twice.  
He pulled them straight off her, revealing her most intimate parts to him. He'd never seen anything like it before. Her skin was pink, and glistening with desire. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do next.  
"Jughead? You ok?"  
He brought his eyes up to meet Betty's.  
"What? Yeah I'm fine."  
He thought back to something Archie had said. Without thinking, he bent his head, and slipped his tongue into her. She gasped, and shuddered at the contact.  
"Oh, God... Juggy, that feels so good." She let out a breathless moan, her fingers intertwining with his hair.  
He assumed he was doing it right, and grinned to himself.  
He'd heard of 'the magic button', and how it was quite hard to find. He set it upon himself to find said button. He moved his tongue around a bit, electing moans from Betty. She gasped all of a sudden, and called his name. Being pretty intuitive, he assumed he'd found the button.  
"How's that?" He mumbled against her, not wanting to lose his place.  
"That's so good! Keep... Going. Don't stop!" She practically shrieked.  
He hummed slightly against the nerves, and it sent her reeling. She came onto his tongue, crying his name as she did. By the time she was finished, she was shaking. His lips were dripping with her arousal, so when he moved up to kiss her, she could taste herself on him.  
"Where... Did you learn to... Do that?" She asked breathlessly.  
He shrugged.  
"Beginners luck." He shrugged, before kissing her again. 

 

*****

 

Betty was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. It only made sense that the rest of her was just as beautiful. The flavour of her flooded his mouth in memory. He moaned quietly, so as not to wake Archie in the next room. He didn't really want him or Fred to know what he got up to when the lights went out. He didn't do it too often, mainly because he spent most of his time couch surfing, and something just felt weird about doing this with Archie in the bed next to him. He now had his own room, Fred's office, but it gave him much needed privacy. He had to be carful, especially because he knew he was quite noisy. This was why he was biting on the covers as he jerked his hips up and down. Sometimes he just got so frustrated, and needed to release some of the tension. Betty, made him frustrated.

 

*****

 

"Your turn."  
Jughead's eyes got even wider.  
"Oh. No, Betty. You don't have to." He stammered, backing up slightly into the pillows. She shuffled in between his legs, and hooked her hands into the elastic of his boxers.  
"I want to." She said, winking at him.  
He wriggled around a little, digging his hands into the mattress.  
She pulled his boxers over his hips, pulling him out.  
She gasped slightly.  
"What? What is it?" He panicked, worried she was having second thoughts.  
"Nothing. You're just... A lot... Bigger than I thought you were."  
He raised his eyebrows, bewildered to say the least.  
"Really?" He asked, a smirk on his face. "Well, I'm full of surpri- ooh!"  
Betty had wrapped her mouth around him.  
"Shit! Betty!" He shrieked.  
She just winked at him again, and carried on sucking him.  
He moved his eyes around the room, desperate to find something to focus on other than Betty's mouth around him.  
She quickened her pace, her mouth moving up and down him. He moaned loudly, her name escaping his lips.  
"Oooh... Oh, Betty. I... I... Think I'm close." He murmured quietly, slightly embarrassed that it didn't take much to send him reeling.  
"Betty... I'..." He moaned, wanting to give her good warning.  
"Come for me, Juggy." She said, before quickly wrapping her mouth back around him.  
He let himself go, his heart hammering against his chest.  
"That was amazing." He moaned, completely out of breath.  
"Just returning the favour." Betty quipped, winking at him.  
He mumbled something incoherent, then rolled over under the covers, the pale blue sheets moving with him.  
"Got enough energy to continue?" She asked, curling up beside him.  
"Yeah, just give me a minute."  
"Oh, right. Of course."  
He nodded slowly, leaning back against her headboard. She moved up to snuggle against his chest, tracing patterns on his abdomen. After a few minutes, Betty had started to trail kisses down his neck. He moaned softly, his eyes closing.  
"I need a bit longer, but there's nothing stopping me from pleasuring you."  
She raised her eyebrows, but obliged when he pinned her beneath him. He moved his hands down her body.  
"Ahh, Juggy." She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her.  
He smirked at her, and added another finger.  
"Oh... Fuck..."  
"You're a good girl aren't you, Elizabeth?" He asked, his eyes dark.  
"Yes."  
"We'll see. Will you obey me?"  
"Yes." She said, liking this new side of him.  
"You can't come till I say you can,  
Ok? " He said, his voice dropping an octave.  
She looked up to him, and nodded her head.  
"Good girl." He grinned, adding yet another finger.  
"Juggie, ooo..." She whimpered, shutting her eyes.  
He moved his fingers around, curling them slightly.  
"Ahh!" She exclaimed as he brushed up against her most sensitive spot. "Remember, you can't come till I say you can."  
She let out a string of unintelligible syllables, followed by a series of whines.  
"Juggie..." She whimpered, throwing her head back.  
"What's wrong, princess?" He teased.  
She furrowed her eyebrows, her hips thrusting off the bed, trying to get closer to his hand, desperately seeking friction.  
"Naughty." He said, pinning her hips to the mattress.  
"I'll be good." She said, biting her lip.  
"We'll see."  
He continued to toy with her for a few more minutes, causing Betty to chew on her comforter.  
"Now." He whispered huskily in her ear.  
She let go, crying his name, her hands balling the bedsheets.  
"That was incredible." She moaned, kissing his lips.  
He grinned, lying down beside her. She cuddled up against him again, his now raging arousal rubbing against her thigh. She paused for a few moments to catch her breath, while jughead kept his eyes shut.  
"How about now?"  
"Yeah, ok. I'm good to go." He said, hastily climbing on top of her, causing her to giggle.  
"So, you want me to..."  
"Yes. I do. Very much so." She said assertively.  
"Ok... Ummm..."  
"Jughead, do you have... You know... Protection?"  
"Shit. No, I don't." He exhaled.  
Being relatively innocent, and very inexperienced, he didn't carry protection in his wallet like most boys his age.  
"Oh... Wait! I'm on birth control. Regulation." She added, after he gave her a bewildered glance. His erection was becoming painful now. He needed to find release soon. He was a hormonal teenager, after all, and there was only so much a boy could take.  
"I'm ready."  
"Ok."  
He breathed in deeply, and shuffled so he was in between her legs.  
"Alright. I heard this is gonna hurt. So, I'll be gentle." He assured her, resting his weight on his forearms.  
"I trust you."  
He was hovering over her, preparing himself. He reached down between them, his brows furrowed. He moved so his tip was at Betty's entrance.  
"You got it?"  
"Oh, yeah, no. I got it."  
He kissed her deeply, before tentatively sliding into her. She winced a little, a hiss escaping her teeth.  
"Is this ok?"  
"Yeah. It doesn't hurt too much. You can continue."  
She shuffled around to accommodate him. Jughead nodded, and continued to slide deeper. He stopped when he hit a resistance.  
"Ok, this is going to hurt, Betty. So, hold onto me as tightly as you need to."  
She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his torso.  
He thrust forward slowly, breaking her barrier.  
She let out a cry, and dug her finger nails into his shoulder blades.  
"I'm so sorry Betty." He said hurriedly, kissing away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.  
"I'm alright."  
"You need a minute?"  
"No, no. I'm good. You can move."  
He nodded, and pushed deeper into her. Once fully inserted in her, buried to the hilt, he pulled out, and thrust back into her. He groaned loudly at the feeling. Betty let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure. Jughead stopped, not sure on what to do. No matter how intuitive he was, Betty's noises threw all that out the window.  
"Are you-"  
"Move! Come on. Please." Betty begged, grabbing his shoulders.  
"Oh, alright then."  
He pulled back out, and thrust back in.  
"Faster." Betty groaned underneath him.  
He looked down at her with wide, unsure eyes.  
"You want me to-"  
"God damnit, Jug! Move!" She moaned, gripping his narrow hips with her thighs.  
This time when he pulled out, and thrust back into her, it was much faster.  
"Aaaah, agh... Ooh! Yes, like that."  
Her grip on his shoulder got tighter as his thrusts got faster .  
"Harder... Mmmm..."  
"Aaah... Oooh! Oh!" He groaned when Betty's hips bucked up to meet his.  
"You like it when I do that, baby?"  
She whispered seductively.  
He whimpered, and nodded his head.  
She did it again, and he cried out.  
She giggled at his reaction, and kissed his lips.  
"I want you to... Here." He mumbled, moving her legs until they were draped over his shoulders.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, shuffling into a more comfortable position.  
He didn't hold back this time, and just thrust straight into her at full force.  
"Aaaggh! Yes! Yes! Just like that! Oh, yes!" Betty screamed at the top of her lungs. "Fuck me, Jughead!"  
"You saying that I'm not fucking you right now? I'm confused."  
"Shh. Forsyth... Don't be so pedantic."  
He wouldn't admit it, but it was a real turn on for him when Betty used his real name.  
He growled in pleasure, his hips rocking, a sweat breaking on his forehead. Betty nibbled up and down his neck, leaving a trail of lovebites as she went. She soon started to notice a change in his reactions, and assumed he was near his climax. His thrusts had become sloppy and shallow, and he was breathing heavily.  
"Are you...?"  
"Yeah... Please tell me you are?" He moaned, locking eyes with her, his lips quivering.  
"I am too." She groaned, tugging at his hair again.  
All of a sudden, she flipped them over so she was on top of him.  
"Oh..."  
Pleased with his reaction, she started to ride him.  
"Betty... Where did you... What are you... Fuuuuuuck..."  
She grinned, and picked up her pace.  
"I need you to get off with me." He moaned.  
His words were enough to send her over the edge. He felt her walls tighten around him. And then; she came undone.  
Jughead felt everything tense, signalling his release. He flipped them once more. Then he came hard. He spilt into Betty, causing her to scream. He saw stars as he came, his heart beating fast.  
Betty squirmed under him as he filled her.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too." He moaned, his body still shaking.  
After he'd finished, he pulled out, and collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.  
"You alright?" Betty asked, concerned as jughead was breathing very heavily.  
"Yeah... Just need to... Catch my breath." He replied in between breaths.  
"You have quite impressive stamina."  
"Do I?"  
Betty nodded before she moved his dark locks out of his eyes. She kissed his forehead, and allowed him to rest his head on her neck, breathing deeply. He rolled off her eventually, and lay by her side.  
"That was... That was..." He stammered.  
"Amazing!" 

 

*****

 

He pumped faster and faster. He could feel his release. Not much further. He was so close. He pictured Betty's face as she had climaxed, sending him over the edge. He bitt down on his comforter as he came into his hand. He let out a strangled moan, breathing frantically.  
He looked down and realised he was going to need to change his sheets. They were covered in his own release. Betty's had looked pretty much the same. 

*****

"You ok? Was I too rough?"  
"No. You were perfect." She said, kissing him softly.  
"The covers are a mess." She said, pointing down.  
There were stains all over the sheets. They climbed out of the bed so Betty could strip the bed. They put on their underwear before climbing back into bed. He pulled the covers around them, and rested his chin on Betty's head. Soon, they had both fallen asleep. Exhausted, and deeply in love


End file.
